Protective device cases are often used to protect mobile phone and tablet computers. Borne of these protective cases have built in stands that allow the device to be supported at an angle on a flat surface. Typically, these stands have fold out legs that support the device. Unfortunately, when pressure is applied to the device case with the stand legs extended, the legs tend to break off destroying the functionality of the case. Therefore, what is needed is an improved protective device case with an incorporated stand.